Aliphatic polyether urethane acrylate oligomers are widely used as ingredients in radiation-curable formulations for producing films, coatings, adhesives, and the like. When formulated with monofunctional monomers, films containing such oligomers may be highly flexible, elastomeric and tacky. The oligomers may also serve as base resins, adhesion promoters, and reactive tackifiers in pressure-sensitive and laminating adhesive formulations that exhibit significantly improved adhesion to a wide variety of films and foils.
One oligomer having the foregoing attributes is commercially available from Bomar Specialties Co., of Winsted, Conn., under the trade designation BR-3741AB. That oligomer is a reaction product of a propylene oxide-based polyol (i.e., alpha-hydroxy, omega-hydroxy poly[oxy(methyl-1,2-ethanediyl)]) with 1,1′-methylenebis[4-isocyanatocy-clohexane], end-capped with 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate (HEA).